Untold Foundations - Merlin
by MonriaTitans
Summary: Every person has a beginning: their foundation. Let us explore those, shall we?
1. Chapter 1 - A Hidden War

Merlin looks around at the forest he cannot believe he has conjured. He thinks it's a dream until a sword descends upon his face. He leans back just in time to be able to hear the clang of the sword hitting the rock. A strong hand grabs his arm and pulls him back behind them.

"Get down!" the woman shouts as flames engulf her other hand and she fires it at his assailant.

Merlin grabs the cup he realizes he dropped and ducks behind the rock as more people rush in. Some in red, others in blue: those in blue seem to be targeting him. He jumps upon suddenly seeing eyes flash in front of him. That, and a path into the woods and a glimpse of more people heading their way. And him with a tight hold on the cup.

"More in blue are coming!" Merlin cries out as he races down the path he was shown.  
"To the horses!" Merlin hears the woman shielding him shout as he hears blasts behind him.

Merlin shoves away the brush, making sure to keep a tight hold on the cup. Suddenly, the eyes appear again, showing him ducking under a fallen log and sitting tight. A finger in front of lips appears next; the group in red charges past him on horses. Before Merlin can cry out, two get shot in the back by arrows; he clamps his mouth shut and remains still. He hears the names of those who fell, but there is nothing he or their comrades can do; a dozen in blue are chasing them, also on horses. After they go past, Merlin rushes to the fallen to find they were shot in the heart.

"Be at peace." Merlin says as he stands and the bodies sink into the ground and rose bushes grow in their places. "Who…?"

He is shown the fallen log once more and a path can be found when he slides underneath it. He rushes through the trees under the cover of screams. He stops and looks in that direction, but an image of the men and women in red getting slaughtered by those in blue with glowing swords makes him hurl before he can take a step. A canteen in a gloved have can be seen. He grits his teeth and pushes himself off the trees. He sprints when he hears horses. He slides down a bank into a river and wades to the other side. He then hides behind a tree as instructed.

"He couldn't have gone far!" a man growls.  
"You're kidding, right?" a woman snaps. "Look around at what he's created! We don't know _what_ he can do!"  
"I'm not able to track him anymore." another man adds. "Either he's figured out how to hide himself or he's getting help."  
"Mim being involved wouldn't be a shock." the woman states and Merlin grins, recognizing the name.  
"If she were involved, she would have made an entrance by now." the first man points out, adamantly.

Merlin grins in response to the one he sees as they gallop away. He peeks out from behind the tree to see their blue uniforms turn green and fade away. He steps out from behind the tree, as instructed, then hears clomping and splashing to his left. The woman who has been sending him visions sits upon the back of a light, grey horse trotting up the river towards him.

"Madam Mim?" Merlin asks as the horse stops next to him.  
"I hate fame." she responds, rolling her eyes and extending her hand. "Hop on."  
"Thank you!" Merlin exclaims, taking her hand. "My friend and I were searching for you!"  
"The one who was killed by the Grail?" Mim asks as he settles in the saddle.  
"Yes. We need your help."  
"We?" Mim asks as the horse exits the river. "And say hello to Misty before she has an ulcer."  
"Hello, Misty." Merlin complies and Misty nods and whinnies. "Wow!"  
"Hang on!" Mim laughs right before Misty takes off. "And keep your eyes open!"


	2. Chapter 2 - A Quick Lesson

Merlin nearly falls backwards off the horse. Mim laughs. Misty seems to as well. They ride in silence as Misty swerves around trees, leaps over fallen logs and takes sharp turns to avoid falling into river banks.

"How thirsty are you?" Mim cackles as Misty trots into the river and drops her head down for a drink.  
"Very." Merlin declares as he slides off Misty's back.  
"You may have gotten a few species of animals killed, but such is life." Mim states, climbing off Misty's back. "Loving the view, though."  
"Now that we've stopped, I have questions." Merlin states, sitting on a rock by the river.  
"About your friend, about magic, about why you were attacked or all of the above?"  
"All of the above and more." –Mim chuckles– "My name is Merlin, by the way."  
"Starting with your friend, we have yet to be able to figure out how to reverse the spell the Grail casts to destroy people. It's older than I am, thus is more powerful. Even if we knew the reversal spell, we probably wouldn't have the power to use it." –she kneels by the river to fill a canteen– "Your magic comes from the Grail itself; it bestowed upon you that gift, but you were attacked because those people believer magic is a curse and must be eradicated."  
"The people in blue."  
"Correct." Mim states, standing. "The people in red you wanted to save, however, aren't all worth saving." –she hands him the canteen– "They believe those with magic should, to put it simply, be ruling the world." –he stares at her– "And anyone who disagrees they kill."  
"Where do you stand?" Merlin asks after taking a large gulp from the canteen.  
"I'd be with the red team if they weren't killing everyone who didn't agree with their methods." Mim states, flatly as she pats Misty on the neck. "I disapprove of tyranny."  
"So if one group wants to destroy magic and the other wants to rule with magic, what group are you with, then?"  
"Those not fully aware of the situation will either say we are the idiots caught in the middle or the root of the problem." –Mim looks down the river– "but we shall have to discuss this later."

Mim quickly pulls herself onto Misty's back, then lifts Merlin up. Misty quickly walks through the river before galloping deeper into the woods.

"Where are we going?" Merlin inquires, now used to Misty's maneuvers.  
"Towards reinforcements." Mim answers. "There's a camp nearby that hasn't joined the fight." –she looks at him over her shoulder– "Yet."  
"Are they the rest of your squad?"  
"Again, I have fame." –Misty whinnies– "Let me guess; you were searching for us?"  
"Yes. We escaped slavery and were searching for help."  
"Well, you found it. Sadly, we can't do any saving until we're out of danger."  
"Why are you out here by yourself?"  
"Because a group of one is more stealthy than a group of over a dozen."  
"Right."  
"A quick lesson in magic." Mim begins as they enter a field. "In these early stages, your magic is linked to your emotions. The stronger the emotion, the more powerful the spell, but whatever spell you cast is limited by your imagination." –they reach the center of the field– "Here's a quick example."

A ball of fire flies towards them to be blocked by a wall of earth that ascends from the ground next to them. Afterwards, Merlin hears grunting. When they pass the wall, he sees people in green floating in mid-air, fighting to remove vines from around their necks.

"Let them go!"  
"Well aren't you kindhearted!" Mim exclaims as they re-enter the woods.  
"Was the wall you as well?"  
"Nope." –Merlin gapes at her– "When the fireball came, what were you thinking?"  
"About a wall blocking it…"  
"What I tell you?"  
"Emotion and imagination."  
"Gain control of your emotions and expand your imagination and you'll be damn near unstoppable."  
"How's Misty?"  
"Fine, but to make things easier," –she glances at him over her shoulder– "can you ride a horse on your own?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh good!" –she looks ahead– "No worries, then." –they hear fighting ahead– "This autta be interesting."  
"Is that your team?"  
"Judging by the war cry, I would say yes."


	3. Chapter 3 - Formation Change

Up ahead, they eventually see a group in black wearing black masks and black hoods fighting against a group in blue… and the fight ending seemingly before it began. Misty slows to a trot when the group looks in their direction.

"Meet Merlin, ladies and gent." Mim begins, looking at him over her shoulder. "Pleasure to meet you, by the way."  
"Likewise." Merlin laughs.  
"Was wondering when you were going to show up." the man says as he sheaths his sword, the others doing the same.  
"Getting worried?" Mim cackles as horses gallop into view.  
"No, bored." he says and everyone laughs.  
"All these lovely women around and you're bored?"  
"Not all of these lovely women know how to make a boring fight more entertaining."  
"Our apologies, Champion." a woman sarcastically replies as she mounts her horse, the others laughing.  
"If the Crusaders are here, the Renegades are elsewhere." the Champion announces, mounting his horse. "We're most likely going to end up in the middle, as usual."  
"With us having Merlin, we'll become the targets." Mim corrects.  
"Do you always forget introductions?" Merlin asks, grinning afterwards.  
"We don't have time for name swapping!" the Champion declares. "We need to get out of here, first!"  
"Made semi-difficult by the many rivers Merlin created." Mim adds.  
"Thirsty, were you?" one of the women asks.  
"Does that matter?"  
"Yes."

The ride in silence is very well synchronized. Right after the gallop began, everyone's garbs changed from black to green and brown. Even the horses changed colors. Merlin brought up using magic to get them out of the forest, but one of the women remarked that that would defeat the purpose of them learning the terrain. So they pressed on.

"Does Merlin need to change horses?" the Champion asked.  
"No." Mim answers after Misty whinnies. "We do need to find the rest of our soldiers soon, though."  
"Are you sure?" Merlin presses, concerned.  
"Once it's just you on her back, she'll be fine." Mim assures. "That and something to eat."  
"Change formation!" another woman shouts and, within seconds, everyone rearranges themselves so that Misty is in the middle.  
"How close are the rest of the soldiers?"  
"They're headed towards us, actually." Mim announces. "We're going to join up with them before we get to the main horde."  
"But what about…"  
"We can't save the rest of your friends with the Crusaders and Renegades on our tails."  
"Save them from what?" asks the many individuals and variations.  
"Slavery." Merlin and Min answer together and those in front of them pick up the pace.  
"Is her royal highness the Queen going to be joining us?" Mim inquires.  
"Affirmative." answers the woman who gave the order before.  
"Oh!" Merlin exclaims. "You're the Queen's champion!"  
"Precisely."

After a few moments, they hear horses coming from the east and from the southwest. Mim unleashes a piercing whistle; right after, a loud neighing can be heard from the east. Misty's ears perk as she speeds up a bit.

"What was that?" Merlin asks.  
"The horses coming from the different directions, the whistle, the loud neighing or Misty picking up the pace?" Mim asks.  
"Whoa…"  
"You need to be more specific with your questions." another woman advises, laughing.

Light slips through the trees as they near a grassy field. The hordes of horses heading their way overwhelm any other sounds. It doesn't take long for Merlin to realize the horses coming from the southwest are closest. And not friendly. The group turns slightly to direct themselves northeast. Suddenly, a powerful, black horse springs from the woods from the northeast, headed towards them.

"There's my Buddy!" Mim cackles as the group moves so Misty is no longer surrounded. "That's what I call him, by the way."

Buddy speeds past them and then spins around to be coming up behind them. Mim releases the reins and pulls herself into a crouching position, and then jumps. Merlin quickly moves forward and grabs hold of the reins as Mim settles onto Buddy's back. Misty heaves a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4 - Partial Introductions

"Stay with Misty!" Mim orders, "She'll protect you!" –horses and their riders burst from between the trees to the west, releasing spells of ice, fire and lightning– "Keep moving!"

The formation changes again returning Misty and Merlin to the center. The women in back conjure bows of varying elements and fire back. The Champion orders them to remain in the field and spread out, leaving Merlin, Mim, the Queen and himself in front of the group.

"The Crusaders are heading our way from the southeast!" Mim announces, "We need to get to the mountains on the other side of the woods!"  
"Why?" the Queen asks.  
"We'll be within range of the Headmistress."  
"Who is that?" Merlin ponders aloud, "And how do you know this?"  
"You'll learn soon enough." Mim replies, "The soldiers will meet us there!"

The maneuvering through the trees would have been difficult had Merlin not erected a dirt wall behind them upon entering the woods. The Renegades eventually manage to destroy it, but the band has already exited the woods.

"There they are!" Mim shouts, pointing to the northeast.

Soldiers in grey and black flow from the trees towards them. Misty and Buddy neigh in unison; one horse responds. They turn to run to the north. Mim sends a message to everyone alerting them to the direction their enemies are coming from. With their numbers, Mim has no doubts they will be crushed, especially with her father, the General, leading them and her mother, the Headmistress, now in range.

* * *

The Headmistress rises from her desk and orders for her horse to be brought to the front of the Academy. She dons her blue coat and summons her mage staff. With a puff of smoke, she is on the back of her horse and they are on a cliff next to the mountain, overseeing the battle, with her sister beside her. With the Crusaders coming from the southeast and the Renegades from the southwest, they will soon all be in the field. The opportune moment will soon arrives.

* * *

The Crusaders and Renegades spill into the field, after which, thunder booms. Before they realize what is going on, a wall of lightning lands from the skies behind them; they are trapped between it and the soldiers.

"Now!" the General yells and those in the back spin around and the rest follow suite in formation as the Champion guides the Queen and Merlin to the cliff where the Headmistress stands.

Merlin cringes at the sound of the screams coming from behind him. He doesn't allow himself to look back.

"The two groups will be working together at this point." the Queen predicts as they use a hidden path to arrive at the top of the cliff.  
"They're at least smart enough for that." the Champion chuckles.  
"I abhor violence." Merlin mutters, remaining in the rear to avoid the gore.  
"If we don't kill them, they'll kill us." says a new woman with hair of silver and brown. "It's the way it has to be."  
"We'll introduce ourselves later." the Queen chuckles as the Champion smirks.

* * *

If there is someone you must avoid getting into a brawl with, it is Mim and her coven; from spells that create to destroy, they are some of the best you'll find.

The Crusaders specialize in cancelling and magic and blocking magic users from being able to cast, but a mage with a sufficient enough will has nothing to fear. However, if they are blocked from casting, weaponry is the key. The Renegades specialize in destruction magic, which makes any healing mage they find willing to join their cause precious. Most have enough will to be able to conquer a Crusader, but against too many, it will end poorly. The soldiers are trained in all aspects of battle thanks to the General and the Headmistress. An easy battle…


	5. Chapter 5 - Introductions Continue

Merlin cannot take much more of the chaos. People are dying needlessly. If they surrender, they won't be killed. The Queen said so…

* * *

A man's face appears in front of them, showing them laying down their arms and the death ends. Wounds are treated. They are imprisoned, but they live.

"NEVER!" yells one of the Crusaders and they fight with more furry.  
"Lay down your arms!" orders a Renegade and they do so with hesitation, but it goes as it was foretold; those who lowered their weapons live.

* * *

"The hell happened?" the Champion asks as he watches people being gathered.  
"I happened." Merlin announces as Misty trots up next to them. "All this death was unnecessary."  
"Look at you!" the Queen exclaims, laughing. "Well done. I shall make sure Kida is informed of their arrival."  
"Kida?"  
"My daughter." –the Queen looks at Merlin– "I believe you have some slaves to save?"  
"Yes!" Merlin cries, spinning Misty around and rushing back down the path.  
"I thought he wanted an introduction?" the Champion jokes and the Headmistress doesn't laugh until she is given the signal to remove the lighting barrier.

* * *

"I take it the Queen wants us to go free the slaves?" Mim asks when Merlin and Misty are within shouting range.  
"What slaves?" the General asks, he and his horse trotting up next to Mim.  
"Merlin's an escaped slave." Mim explains as Misty stops in front of them. "He escaped to find us."  
"Hell you still doing here?" he asks and Mim points at Misty. "Oh. Here." –he dismounts– "Take Dawn."  
"Are you certain?" Merlin asks, dismounting Misty.  
"Oh, absolutely!" he responds, handing Merlin the reins, "Just keep in mind, she gets hurt it will be Misty, Buddy and I on your ass."  
"Why?"  
"Husband," –Mim points at Buddy– "wife," –she points at Misty– "daughter," –she points at Dawn– "and I won't be able to stop your beating if it comes to that."  
"She won't come to harm with me." Merlin affirms as Misty is being led away and she whinnies in response.  
"I like him."  
"Merlin, meet the General of Atlantis," Min introduces after laughing, "and my father." –Merlin stares at her – "My mother you technically already met, the Headmistress; the woman with the blue coat who conjured the lightning."  
"Who was the woman with the brown and silver hair?"  
"My aunt, her sister."  
"What the hell are you still doing here?" the General repeats as he walks away. "You can do all that as you're riding. LADIES!" –Mim's coven halt and look at him in unison– "I believe you have some slaves to rescue!"  
"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Mim, Jess, Ray, Jean, Eema, Anva, Jem, Giri, Vee, Ember, Yuna, Bo and Merlin speed through the forest. As they do, Merlin gets another quick lesson in magic; most people bond with one element. His is earth; with that, he can "communicate" with the dirt, the grass, the flowers and even the pollen. He can track the slaves and slavers from any distance. He leads the coven on the chase.

They also told him about the Renegades and the Crusaders. They discuss battle strategies; he will be holding back with the archers. It also doesn't take him very long to believe that Mim, Jess and Ray are related; Ray being her sister and Jess her cousin.

Merlin also half begs them not to kill anyone. He explains that there is a vast network; the killing of the slavers and slave traders will not get them the information needed to free ALL slaves.

"Or I could just steal their memories," Mim adds as they stop by a river for a quick drink, "and leave… some of the killing to the newly freed slaves."  
"You can steal memories?" Merlin probes, excitedly.  
"Steal, copy, destroy, alter…" Jess lists, spinning one of her daggers, "Anything you can think of, really." –she grins– "Except remember her own."  
"Shut up!"


	6. Chapter 6 - Gotcha

"I think we're getting close!" Merlin cries out.  
"Yep," Mim acknowledges, pulling away from the group and stopping, "we are."  
"What's the matter?" Anva asks as everyone slows and begins to turn around; Buddy looking back at Mim.  
"A Temple of the Muses is nearby." Mim replies; Merlin notices her pupils are grey.  
"Swell." Anva remarks as everyone else either stares, gasps or looks concerned.  
"Why is that a problem?" Merlin asks.  
"The Muses are the goddesses of the arts," Yuna begins, "and their temples play music from all worlds to lead those who are worthy to them. That's what Mim hears."  
"And then some." Mim adds.  
"I don't hear anything." Merlin makes known.  
"You're not close enough." Bo explains. "Mim, however, is more sensitive to it."  
"Always has been." Ray injects. "Even before she had magic."  
"What do you hear?" Merlin pries.  
"While everyone else hears the song they identify with the most, I hear all of the songs." Mim starts, chuckling, "at the same time. It's quiet right now, but, the closer I get, the louder it will become. Could get overwhelming."  
"Plan on hanging back?" Jean inquires.  
"Merlin said his friends were close. I'll let you know if I can't take anymore."

Mim and Buddy ride along in the back of the group; Merlin glances back often, despite the others' reassurances. He becomes so concerned at one point he loses the trail.

"Necessity." Mim speaks up, after having been silent up until that point.  
"What?"  
"How badly do you want to find them?"  
"Desperately."  
"How badly does it need to happen?"  
"I…" –he pauses– "Oh! This way!"  
"Should we tell him about your… ability?" Vee asks Mim; she elected to ride nearby just in case.  
"If it becomes necessary for him to know."  
"Why wouldn't it be?"  
"His concern for me blocked his abilities. We don't need that happening again."

* * *

"We'll go the rest of the way on foot." Luna orders, dismounting her horse, "We don't need them to hear us coming."  
"They've killed slaves to cover their tracks before." Merlin informs them, sadly.  
"They won't this time." Mim declares, charging ahead.

By focusing on one song, one at a time, Mim was able to maintain control. She knows that Buddy can sense her anguish, but she isn't going to allow this to get in her way. They will be free if she has to die to get it done, though she doubts it will come to that.

It's a very large "shipment" of people; a long trail. Merlin explains that he managed to escape from the cage in the back by silently slipping out and hanging onto the bottom of a cargo wagon. When the guards were far enough away, he and his friend dropped. Ember asks why the driver of the cargo wagon didn't say anything; he was asleep. Or pretended to be. He never seemed to approve of slavery and had always treated everyone with kindness. The slavers constantly made fun of him for it. Mim affirms he gets to live.

They move silently through the trees. Sneaking up on them is simple, even with the spreading out; seven in the front and in the back. There are six wagons and six cages with at least eight people in each; there are thirty slavers on horseback and, judging by their conversations, they couldn't care less about the slaves, but if anyone hurts their horses they're dead. They must have moved past the "where did all the trees come from?" conversation. Mim hears the music break and someone shout, "CALL 911!" (whatever that means) as she leaps out from behind a tree and stabs a slaver in the heart.

The seven-person teams made sure their distance attackers remained covered and in the back. Merlin, being the newbie, was told to remain in a tree, well hidden. Merlin, upon feeling both left out and helpless, suddenly makes some trees move. First, they develop arms and legs; then they begin to walk. The fight is over quickly; they prevent anyone from escaping, but he refuses to kill anyone. The cheering from the ex-slaves makes it all worth it. For everyone but Mim; she can't hear it. All she hears is music; she can't even hear the breeze or the trees returning to their place. Mim takes a deep breath and concentrates on extracting EVERYONE'S memories…


	7. Chapter 7 - The Price of Power

After Mim and her coven run off to save the slaves, the Queen has the entire area converted into a camp so as to be able to readily assist; the General remained at the scene. Also, the King has arrived. Suddenly, wagons and cages appear at the edge of the forest line; they are ecstatic! And they're full of hope. Merlin has inspired them. An ex-slave is now a powerful sorcerer! The children are pretending to be walking trees! Then the General notices something…

"Where are all the men?" he asks as they are all being escorted to tents and promised food and more comfortable clothing.  
"They want to save the rest of us!" a young child chimed, giggling afterwards as she hugs the teddy bear's handed. "The singing lady is leading the way!"  
"Singing lady?" the Headmistress asks, concerned and partly suspicious.  
"Hey!" a woman calls out to someone, "The lady with the blue coat is here!"  
"Where's the man with the green cape?" another woman asks from one of the medical tents.  
"Me!" the General yells as the Headmistress yells, "Him!"  
"Here!" a young girl yells as she and another bring them large boxes, "Before she started singing, she said to give you these and deliver a message." –she looks at the General– "'You're going to need to switch tactics.'"

The Headmistress and the General look at each other before opening the boxes. Inside are large, glowing, blue orbs; collected memories. Mim absorbed the memories and is using them to track the others. She'll be absorbing the memories of everyone involved and, if her coven has allowed her to sing, that means she has shared them. That ability is only to be used for emergencies.

"Why do you look so scared?" the girl asks, nervously.  
"When she began to sing," the Headmistress begins.  
"Did she begin to glow the color grey?" the General finishes and the Headmistress heaves a sigh as the Champion and the royals move next to them.  
"Yes…"  
"Dammit." the Headmistress snaps as she picks up both of the glowing orbs, "Step back, please."

* * *

Music amplifies Mim's abilities, especially when she is close to a Temple of the Muses. When she sings, the amplification increases tenfold and it can spread to others. After looking through the memories, Mim then shares them with the rest of her coven and Merlin; she, then, declares that they are going after the entire slave network. All of the men, including those in charge of the cargo wagons, volunteer.

The newly freed slaves are mesmerized by Mim's singing. It is music they have never heard before; it isn't of their world! But it is beautiful! The woman, children, wagons and cages are sent away. The horses remain. The teams are split once again to chase down the other slavers. Mim makes sure they get to their destination; enhanced senses, speed, stamina as well as sharing abilities; her fighting skills, to be more specific. It could kill her.

What this "ability" of hers does is grant her power, but at a price. Once she starts singing, she can't stop. The only person who can stop her now is her father, while the only person who can resuscitate her is her mother. If they don't, she'll die from exhaustion. A price Mim is willing to pay.

* * *

Both of Mim's parents race after the coven, accompanied by the royals and their Champion. A small group will move more quickly; they know Mim will leave a trail for them. She knows what will happen if she doesn't.

* * *

The collected memories of all the freed slaves and the slavers lead them to a well-protected location with access to the sea. She leaves the memories where she knows backup will find it. She'll need them.


End file.
